


I Can't Help It (I've Fallen For Him)

by peachtint



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fanboy!Daniel, Fluff, M/M, Minhwan are meddlesome, Misunderstandings, Pining, Seongwu is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtint/pseuds/peachtint
Summary: When Daehwi forces Seongwu to accompany him to a Twice concert, Seongwu meets Kang Daniel – a man that turns him into a pile of goo with jelly for legs. Smitten, Seongwu makes a series of awful decisions which could only lead to a tragic end (because Daniel is straight, after all).Alternatively: Seongwu meets Kang "heterosexual" Daniel at a Twice concert, then empties his wallet pretending to be a Twice fan just to impress him.





	1. Candy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i ult twice and w1 so writing this is necessary :-) also the title's from heart shaker by twice  
> currently not rated, but i plan to have nsfw chapters later so the rating will be edited!!  
> all chapters will be twice song titles lol yes dont shame me thank u

Seongwu’s landed himself in a shit predicament of sorts – he’s now standing amongst of sweaty, smelly, (not to mention, highly unattractive) straight boys and he’s so close to ending himself.  
Daehwi had tugged on Seongwu’s sleeve, begging him to accompany him to Twice’s concert in Seoul because his mum wouldn’t allow him to get standing pen tickets if he were going alone. Seongwu found it hard to refuse his baby (read: sixteen year old) cousin’s pouts, but the thought of stewing in a sweaty mess of limbs and body odour was enough to make him reject Daehwi’s request. That was, until Daehwi threatened him by dangling his phone over the balcony of his apartment, ten storeys off the ground. He was forced to comply, snatching his phone back and cursing god for making him attend a stupid fucking girl group concert.  
And that’s how Seongwu’s stuck in a shitty mosh pit, hoping he doesn’t get trampled to death and die a pancake. There are so many reasons he doesn’t want to be here. Firstly, as much as he can appreciate a good stage presence, Seongwu would describe himself as a flaming homosexual, and girls to him are practically human-sized, sentient, blocks of wood. Secondly, there’s a guy screaming “Momo aishiteru!” over his shoulder when the concert hasn’t even started yet – Seongwu wants him to fall down and never speak again so his ears can rest.  
The only rewarding thing so far is how excited Daehwi looks, gripping onto his candy bong while mumbling the fan chants to the songs that play. Seongwu knows better, though – Daehwi looks innocent now but he’s still the demon that nearly threw his phone off the tenth floor of an apartment building.  
Then, the lights dim and the screams are so loud and apparent, piercing his ears as he winces. The volume of the background music lowers, too, and the people in the pen are starting to push. The whole crowd literally sways to a side, and Seongwu is entirely thrown off balance. Curse god, again – he just wanted to get out of this in one solid piece. He loses his footing and scrambles to grab on to Daehwi’s sleeve but his fingers slip and he decides that it’s about time to accept death; he’s lived a good twenty-two years anyway.  
Then, Seongwu’s third and final problem of the day arises. Seongwu thinks he’s going to hit the ground soon, but nothing comes. Somehow, there’s a pair of hands suddenly secured around his waist, hoisting him back up onto his feet. He whips his head around to thank the stranger, and behold: the eighth wonder of the world.  
The dude’s got blonde hair, slightly matted with sweat and sticking to his forehead. He flashes Seongwu a grin, all toothy and eyes in perfect little crescents. His shoulders are broad as fuck, too, and he’s a couple of centimetres taller than Seongwu.  
“Careful,” blonde guy says, all deep and baritone and Seongwu’s legs nearly give out, but he catches himself before he takes a second fall in the span of a minute.  
“Ah, thank you,” Seongwu tries not to stutter out his response, and gives himself a mental high-five when he manages to sound more confident than he really is.  
Daehwi seems to notice the exchange and sends Seongwu a wink when he stops blushing and finally looks over at him.

Then, the concert goes by pretty uneventfully (to Seongwu, at least – everyone else seems like they’re having the time of their lives). It’s halfway into one of their ments when he notices that the pushing has resulted in blonde guy moving from behind him to beside him. Their shoulders are pressing together, and Seongwu suddenly forgets how to breathe. He realizes that he’s been staring too much, because blonde guy tears his eyes away from the girls on stage and meets his gaze with a confused look for a second.  
Seongwu’s clearly embarrassed that he’s been caught ogling a hot guy at a concert, considering that the guy’s holding onto the same candy bong as Daehwi and is, therefore, most probably not into men at all. He clears his throat, then averts his gaze.  
Still, Seongwu observes the man a little. He’d figured that the guy’s favourite member was the short one with a mole under her lip (Chaeyeon? He’s not sure). The guy cheers when every member talks, but his eyes light up a little more when that particular girl picks up the microphone to say something. Honestly, Seongwu can understand why – that girl’s like a ball of sunshine, all bubbly and cheery; this guy seems like he’d be into girls like her, both with smiles that can illuminate an entire night sky.  
The concert continues, and Seongwu figures that once the pushing has died down, it’s not too bad after all. The girls are adorable, and their songs are catchy. Seongwu doesn’t really keep up with pop songs, but he finds the chorus parts sticking to him and his mouth unconsciously moving to mouth the lyrics.  
When it ends, the girls leave the stage with big grins and blow kisses at the audience. Blonde guy giggles when the short girl does a finger heart at the crowd, and Seongwu finds his heart melting with the way his bunny teeth peep out cutely.  
Seongwu’s highly disappointed that he’s never going to see this pretty man again, so he links his arms with Daehwi’s and rests his chin on his shoulder.  
“Wasn’t too bad, right?” Daehwi grins, clearly ecstatic from having seen his idols for the first time.  
“Hm, yeah,” Seongwu smiles back, patting the younger on the head.  
They walk out of the venue behind the blonde guy, and Seongwu’s itching to ask him for his Instagram or Twitter – if he doesn’t he’s never going to see him again.  
Seongwu decides that he’s still young and he’s got to live his life, so he taps the guy twice on his shoulder and he spins around, mouth in a somewhat shocked ‘O’ shape.  
“Hey, thanks for earlier,” Seongwu says, sheepish. Blonde guy just smiles.  
“My name’s Seongwu, Ong Seongwu,” he says.  
“Kang Daniel,” that deep voice is back, and Seongwu feels the hair on the back of his neck stand.  
“Ah, Daniel, do you have an Instagram account?” Seongwu blurts, and honestly, it came out sounding way less cool than he had planned.  
“Yeah, it’s mostly just dance videos and cat pictures though,” blonde guy– Daniel says, then reaches for the phone Seongwu hands over to type his username in.

“Ong Seongwu,” Daehwi huffs. “I can’t believe you tried to flirt with a guy at a Twice concert, you’re on a whole new level of desperate.”  
“That’s Ong Seongwu hyung to you,” Seongwu flicks his nose, but hugs his phone to his chest. He’s unable to peel the smile off his face.  
“Gross,” Daehwi mumbles, then kicks Seongwu in the ass.

Seongwu gets home at around ten at night, showers, hops into bed and pulls out his phone to start stalking Mr. Blonde Dreamboat.  
His Instagram account is exactly what he said it was – cat pictures and dance videos. Except, there are a few selfies thrown into the mix and Seongwu clicks on the most recent one. He’s in a pink blazer, pretty cherry lips formed into a pout. His fingers are pressed into the side of his face, and oh my god, are those tattoos?  
Seongwu wonders if they’re real, because that would make Daniel about ten times hotter than he already is. A few pictures down and he figures they aren’t. He’s a tad bit disappointed, but it was probably for the sake of his mental and physical health anyway. He watches a couple of dance videos, too, and fuck, this guy’s extremely hot. There’s something about the way he does his body rolls, moves his arms, that make Seongwoo’s cheeks burn up. His movements are swift and sharp, yet smooth.  
He’s a hundred weeks deep in Daniel’s Instagram account when he spots a group photo of Daniel and a bunch of friends. The picture is grainy, but the figure with an arm slung around Daniel and a peace sign up looks oddly familiar. He clicks on the picture, and now he feels betrayed. His friend – best friend, Hwang Minhyun, is a friend of Daniel’s and has never once thought of introducing him to possibly one of the hottest men he had ever laid eyes on.

To: hwang minfuck  
[11.47pm] bitch what the FUCK  
[11.47pm] you are friends with kang daniel  
[11.47pm] aka the hottest guy I’ve ever seen  
[11.48pm] and u have never bothered to introduce him to me

**From: hwang minfuck**  
[11.51pm] what??  
[11.52pm] first of all, he’s probably not into men  
[11.52pm] second of all, if he were gay why would he want to date u of all people

**To: hwang minfuck**  
[11.52pm] answer my question bitch

**From: hwang minfuck**  
[11.53pm] jeez someone’s impatient  
[11.53pm] we aren’t that close anymore but he and hwannie are close  
[11.55pm] how do u even know who he is

**To: hwang minfuck**  
[11.56pm] why are all the hot ones straight :(

**From: hwang minfuck**  
[11.59pm] i mean  
[11.59pm] he has never specified why don’t u shoot ur shot  
[11.59pm] if u are rly desperate i can ask jaehwan

**To: hwang minfuck**  
[12.01am] oh minhyun-ie  
[12.01am] i love u the most u know that right  
(seen by hwang minfuck at 12.01am)

**From: hwang minfuck**  
[12.35am] ong he’s straight  
[12.35am] sorry for ur loss my dude

**To: hwang minfuck**  
[12.54am] :”(

 

Nothing wrong with finding a straight man attractive, Seongwu thinks. Befriending Daniel is good with him too. With more stalking, Seongwu’s discovered Daniel’s twitter accounts – a personal account and a stan account. He settles for stalking his personal one first.  
Seongwu looks through his tweets, and even the way he types is cute, for fuck’s sake. Daniel might use ‘uwu’ without the irony, and he may show a few hints at being a furry, but his tweets radiate actual sunshine and Seongwu wants to curse god for making such an amazing man straight.  
“i love kids, they’re so cute :D” is one of Daniel’s tweets. Seongwu swoons because he hates children, and anyone with the ability to tolerate those little germsacks are actual saints.  
Daniel’s also constantly tweeting pictures of his cats. He’d also uploaded a video of his cuddling his cats in bed, but Seongwu doesn’t tear his eyes away from the silver of Daniel’s skin that gets exposed when he flips the duvet to reveal Rooney (yes, Seongwu can recognize Daniel’s cats now) cuddled up to his chest.  
Stalking his stan twitter account is a weird ride for Seongwu. He finds out that Daniel’s favourite member of Twice is Chaeyoung, and that he most definitely would die for her. He’s constantly posting pictures of the girl smiling, captioning it with a ton of hearts and other emoticons.  
He wants to slam his face against a wall because Daniel is so painfully into women it hurts, yet he still manages to make Seongwu want to squeal at something as simple as the way he tweets.  
Clearly, Seongwu’s way too infatuated with some hot, blonde stranger he’d met at a Twice concert. He wills himself to shut his phone off and go to bed.


	2. Going Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu befriends Daniel

When Seongwu wakes up, there’s light seeping in through the cracks of his blinds. He rubs at his eyes, glued shut with sleep, with the back of his hand and groans. His brain’s still a pile of goo, having just woken up, but there’s a sudden noise that goes off in the kitchen. It sounds like a small clash of two metal objects, and the haze in Seongwu’s head clears up.  
Is there a fucking burglar in his house?  
From the number of horror movies he’s watched, he knows better than to leave the comfort of his blanket. He pulls the duvet over his head and evens out his breathing. There’s another clink, and Seongwu just burrows deeper into the embrace of his blanket.  
“Hey, Ong Seongwu!” There’s a voice calling from the living room and Seongwu nearly yelps. Oh god, the fucking burglar knows his name; he’s fucking dead.  
“Get up, fuckface!” It calls again, and Seongwu quickly finds familiarity in the voice.  
“Ah, fuck you, Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwu grumbles, scratching at his scalp and muffling his yawn into his own shoulder.  
He ventures out into his living room, and Minhyun’s there with a pink apron and a spatula in hand.  
“Wow, you look like you could be my boyfriend,” Seongwu says. “Wouldn’t your boyfriend be jealous?”  
“You dream too big, Seongwu-yah,” Minhyun doesn’t look up from the table. He’s too busy plating their breakfast to entertain him.  
Seongwu doesn’t reply, but takes a seat on one end of the table.

“So, Kang Daniel, huh?” Minhyun mocks him while spooning a whole fried egg into his mouth.  
“Too bad he’s straight,” Seongwu rests his chin on his palm.  
“You know what they say,” Minhyun only replies when he’s done chewing. “Some straight people are like pasta – straight till they get wet.”  
“And how exactly would you like me to get this man, ‘wet’?” Seongwu deadpans, tracing imaginary quotation marks with his fingers.  
“Dunno, appeal to his interests, suck up to him maybe?” Minhyun’s comment clearly comes out without much thought, but it kind of gets Seongwu’s brain working.  
“If I had the same interests as him…” Seongwu frowns. “I don’t really, but I could pretend?”  
Minhyun hums, but pays no attention.  
“Wait, Minhyun, you might be on to something,” Seongwu grins. Minhyun just chews on a piece of bacon.

And that’s how Seongwu ends up in phase one of his plan, with Daehwi in his room, equipped with a whole PowerPoint on how becoming a fan of Twice will be beneficial.

(“Daehwi, teach me about those girls you love,” Seongwu says to Daehwi on the phone.  
“Why should I? I thought you were gay?” Seongwu can literally hear Daehwi’s puzzled look on the phone.  
“So are you?” Seongwu rebuts, but Daehwi isn’t really having it.  
“This is so you can get into that blonde guy’s pants right?” Daehwi accuses.  
“Um, no, I’m now bi-curious and willing to learn more about women?” Seongwu meant for that to be a statement, but it comes out sounding more like a question.  
“Yeah, right,” Daehwi snorts. “I’ll be over in an hour, but don’t expect anything from me.”)

Apparently, by “don’t expect anything from me” Daehwi means “I’ve got a whole PowerPoint slideshow, made before you even asked”.  
“You’re making use of my idols to seduce a straight man so you can get to know him better?” Daehwi gives him a look of contempt, or something like disdain.  
“If it works out, you get to tweet an inspirational thread on how Twice got your cousin and his boyfriend together? It’ll make you famous, trust me on this,” Seongwu thinks his persuasion tactics are amazing – he should’ve studied to become a lawyer instead of working a crappy 9 to 5 job.  
Daehwi doesn’t really need to contemplate before he agrees.

“Okay so, song that launched them to fame,” Daehwi’s presentation begins with one of their music videos. Seongwu admits that it’s cute, but he really can’t seem to get that much into it.  
“It’s a masterpiece, isn’t it?” Daehwi sighs all dreamily and Seongwu laughs.  
“It’s… cute?” Seongwu replies, Daehwi huffs at him.  
An hour in and Daehwi has given Seongwu a brief ride through their entire discography. Their side tracks are actually good, and arguably better than their title ones. Daehwi’s moving on to the members individually, and he’s trying to commit everything to memory.  
“So, starting with Im Nayeon,” Daehwi’s PowerPoint is… somewhat professional looking. “Oldest, acts like a child, has the cutest smile.”  
Seongwu hums, skimming past the information on the slide. She’s pretty, but nothing really stirs in Seongwu.  
Seongwu listens to another hour of Daehwi rambling on about the members individually; he thinks for a second that maybe this isn’t all that worth it, but Daehwi’s pretty passionate about them, so maybe he’ll be able to connect with him better now.

“So, who’s your favourite?” Daehwi asks when he finally exits that goddamn PowerPoint presentation.  
“Can I just say I like all of them…?” none of them really stick out to Seongwu.  
“Just pick one, it’ll make your farce seem more realistic,” Daehwi lays back on Seongwu’s bed.  
“Um, show me a picture of the first girl again,” something clicks in Seongwu’s brain.  
Daehwi pulls up a picture of Nayeon, and ah, he’s got it. When she smiles, her bunny teeth peek out – a wonderful reminder of whom he’s doing all this crap for anyway. He looks at the smiling picture of her a little longer, and the image of Daniel grinning that suddenly surfaces makes his stomach clench just a tiny bit.  
“Ah, this one,” he says. “Cute smile and all.” 

 

“Seongwu hyung, you know I love you and all,” Daehwi says while blowing on his noodles. They’ve ordered take-out and are seated on the floor of Seongwu’s bedroom.  
“That’s not what you thought when you threatened to throw my phone off the building,” Seongwu snorts.  
“I think you’re doing too much for a guy you’ve just met,” Daehwi ignores him and chooses to continue with his own point instead.  
“He’s hot and I’m bored, hormonal, homosexual, and a non-believer of Christ,” Seongwu reasons (not really). “Besides, who said anything about dating him? Technically I did, but really I’m fine with just having a platonic relationship with him.”  
Daehwi shakes his head and exhales so sharply his nostrils flare.

Phase two proves a little more challenging – he has to get his social media accounts together and chat Daniel up.  
Momentarily, he considers creating an actual stan twitter account, but later figures that he’s too late to join because all the good usernames are taken. He settles for revamping his current one instead.  
An hour of slaving over his layout yields close to no results, because all his selfies are getting uglier with each passing second he stares at them. With a resigned sigh, he gives up and just uses the most recent one he can find. He spends another half an hour raking through his weird gay tweets and clearing them all.

He follows Daniel later, and shoots him a direct message saying “hey, it’s Seongwu from the concert! I coincidentally found your twitter lol” He’d slaved over those few words for a whole fifteen minutes, deleting and rephrasing at least a hundred times. Would Daniel think he was crazy? Would Daniel know that by “coincidentally” he meant, “stalked every twitter account under the name of ‘Daniel Kang’ and found both your twitter account? God knows, but he hopes not.  
Nevertheless, he waits for Daniel to reply. The message comes pretty quickly, and together with a notification saying “kang daniel the cat man started following you.”

 **@kangcatniel:** hello seongwu!  
**@ongseonguwu:** how have you been!  
**@kangcatniel:** okay, but crying over twice lol the usual

Okay, that was probably more surprising to Seongwu than it should have been. Just for a split second, he’d forgotten the reason he’s even chatting with Daniel now.

 **@ongseonguwu:** lmao same  
**@ongseonguwu:** was just a casual fan at first but after seeing them irl I think I fell in love for real  
**@kangcatniel:** YEAH!!!  
**@kangcatniel:** their impact uwu

Seongwu maybe (really) screams into his pillow. He sounds so excited, and Seongwu is wondering how his infatuation got this deep, this fast.

 **@ongseonguwu:** yeah I saw that u liked chaeyoung a lot!  
**@ongseonguwu:** i’d die for nayeon tbh

 **@kangcatniel:** I LOVE HER!! tbh I Love Twice So Much  
**@kangcatniel:** also they’re coming back in like. 1 month I am so excited :)

 **@ongseonguwu:** oh!! I have heard! I’m excited for it too

 **@kangcatniel:** this time I will try to get into a fansign again!!!!  
**@kangcatniel:** u should come with me I have no once friends

 **@ongseonguwu:** yeah let’s!!! uwu

Seongwu throws an ‘uwu’ in just because Daniel seems to love it a lot. Frankly, he had no clue that Twice was making a comeback, and he still has no idea what the fuck a fansign is. He took a gamble, thank fuck Daniel wasn’t attempting to test him as a fan.

Seongwu’s days kind of pass by in a blur of paperwork and random pining over Daniel. Minhyun has finally caught wind of Seongwu’s antics (Seongwu bets a hundred dollars that Daehwi snitched) and has been trying to knock it out of him for a week and a half.  
It’s been two weeks since he and Daniel began talking, and they still do converse through twitter DMs once every few days. Seongwu thinks that he wants to meet Daniel soon, because they’re actually becoming good friends (and Seongwu’s tired of his own friends – they won’t stop trying to bar him from meeting the new love of his life).

 **@kangcatniel:** DUDE the teaser. the first one. IT Is dropping tONIGHT !!!!!

Seongwu cringes just a tiny bit at the word ‘dude’. Sometimes he forgets that straight men exist.

 **@ongseonguwu:** 12am is death time  
**@ongseonguwu:** i think they’re releasing nayeon’s first lol kill me

That’s fake – he still doesn’t really care about Nayeon that much, but he’ll stay awake till 12am for the next week or so simply to talk to Daniel. 

**@kangcatniel:** : oh yeah wow all the best LOL don’t faint

 **@ongseonguwu:** I’ll live… just so I can meet u again

Ah, that’s when Seongwu doesn’t lie. 

**@kangcatniel:** oh wow I’m flattered I’d swoon if chaeng didn’t have my heart

 **@ongseonguwu:** ;) muacks

 **@kangcatniel:** we really should meet tho  
**@kangcatniel:** u free this saturday? let’s get lunch or smth

 **@ongseonguwu:** oh ok sure!! I’m free!! let’s discuss nearer the date lol

Seongwu types that out like he’s calm, but as soon as he hits send, he sends himself face first into his mattress and lets out the grossest whale scream he can muster. He forgets that Minhyun’s at home, and he comes barging in with the most concerned expression he’s ever seen graze those dumb features.  
“What the fuck,” Minhyun mumbles when he sees Seongwu, face in the bed and butt in the air. “What is wrong with you I nearly scalded myself with hot tea.”  
Normally, Seongwu would look at Minhyun and tell him he looks stupid and sounds like an old man, but in this situation, he doesn’t have the time for that. He launches to his feet, then launches himself at Minhyun and grabs his shoulders with both hands.  
“Kang Daniel,” he breathes. “Just asked me to GRAB LUNCH with him!”’  
“Seongwu, you really aren’t as appealing as you think you are,” Minhyun purses his lips.  
“Shh,” he presses a finger to Minhyun’s lips and wiggles it around.  
“Don’t let anyone dull your sparkle,” he mutters to no one in particular. “Especially when you’re about to have a lunch date with the love of your entire life.  
“Please shut up and stop screaming into your pillow,” Minhyun sighs and Seongwu just waves him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter: @gaytint
> 
> sorry updates are still gonna be rly slow hhahhah and this is shorter.. than i promised.. sorry hsjsjsjsj i thought it was a good place to end it

**Author's Note:**

> future chapters will be longer, and updates won't be very frequent but bear with me pls :-)  
> follow me on twitter @gaytint


End file.
